


After School Special...

by The_Honeydripper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Honeydripper/pseuds/The_Honeydripper
Summary: Years after their teacher/student relationship ended, she decides to try a naughty little experiment....'As she approached his school, she could see him near the playing field and the sight of his toned body and soft grey hair sent chills all the way down her spine. She watched for a while until she could see the lesson ending. Sauntering up to him, she tapped him on the shoulder and, before he could say anything, whispered in his ear:“I’m dripping wet, just for you, and I’m not wearing any underwear…”'





	After School Special...

(As ever, thank you to my fantastic beta [firethatgrewsolow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firethatgrewsolow) !!

Originally posted [here](https://the-honeydripper.tumblr.com/post/167639453530/after-school-special)

All parts (past and present) of the relationship between the two people in this story takes place well after their student/teacher relationship has ended.)

*************************

He’d been on her mind quite a lot in the past week. The way they’d ended things had been very un-satisfying; he’d been a bit too keen and she’d not quite been ready.

Now, however, her body ached for him. She couldn’t say whether absence made the heart grow fonder, but it certainly made her libido surge. True, his kisses had been a bit too wet and slobbery, slightly reminiscent of an over excited puppy, but when her mind turned to him enthusiastically applying that to other parts of her anatomy, she quickly felt herself become wet and aching.

They’d not been in touch for a long time, but she knew he still worked at the same place, he was a teacher of English and gym, and she decided she’d try a naughty little experiment.

She put on a knee length dress that made her feel very sexy, and opted out of wearing undergarments. After putting on simple make up, she slung her fur coat on.

As she approached his school, she could see him near the playing field and the sight of his toned body and soft grey hair sent chills all the way down her spine. She watched for a while until she could see the lesson ending. Sauntering up to him, she tapped him on the shoulder and, before he could say anything, whispered in his ear:

“I’m dripping wet, just for you, and I’m not wearing any underwear…”

His eyebrows shot up into his hairline, and a slow smile crept over his face. He growled and whispered back at her;

“Meet me in the teacher’s changing rooms in ten minutes. I have a free period, and there are no further gym lessons today.”

As he, seemingly innocently, turned away from her, he bit her earlobe and she could feel herself get even wetter, her juices now slowly trickling down her thighs.

Approaching the changing rooms ten minutes later, she could see the final stragglers running to get to their next lesson. She found the door to the teacher’s room and knocked. The intense look in his eyes as he opened the door nearly made her knees buckle.

He pulled her in and slammed the door behind her in the same movement, pushing her hard against the door. He attacked her neck with his lips, pushing the coat from her shoulders.

The feeling of finally having him touch her again made her world spin and, as he marked her neck with his lips, she moaned loudly, grabbing his waist to get him closer to her.

His voice, deep with passion, spoke in her ear:

“You said you were dripping for me, let’s see if you were telling the truth, little girl.”

He snaked his right hand underneath her dress and she parted her legs for him in anticipation.

Drawing torturously slowly up her leg, teasing her to near distraction, he finally got to her aching centre. She nearly collapsed from the feeling of finally having his touch where she craved it the most.

“Oh, you are a naughty girl. Walking around without your underwear. Dripping wet for your former teacher. I think I need to inspect this further,” he growled in her ear, making her shiver.

“Stay where you are, and spread your legs for me, like a good girl.”

His words alone were almost enough to push her over the edge, but when he slowly sank to his knees before her, never breaking eye contact, and started kissing up her right thigh, it was just sheer will power that made her stay standing.

He pushed her legs a bit further apart and then, finally, after years of sexual tension, his mouth made contact. It felt like being electrocuted in the most extremely pleasurable way, while at the same time making her feel like she was transcending time and space.

He moaned his approval deeply as he put that eager and – as it turned out – very skilled tongue to good use.

Just as she’d imagined, that technique she’d not really cared for in his kissing was taking her to unimagined heights when applied to her lips and clit.

His moans sent deep vibrations through her nub to the rest of her body and she felt her wetness flow with renewed vigour.

Lifting her right leg over his shoulder to open her up further, he latched onto her clit, sucking hard. As he lapped feverishly, there was nothing she could do but throw her head back, grabbing hold of the hooks on the inside of the door.

Panting, moaning and screaming, she nearly blacked out from the most intense orgasm of her life. As she shakily came down, her whole body was convulsing and she knew that if she didn’t have him inside her in the next 30 seconds she’d explode!

She’d never felt anything so powerfully before, but her whole body craved him.

Lifting her leg off his shoulder, she put her foot on his chest, pushing him back onto the mat he’d considerately placed on the floor before she arrived.

He looked up at her with a mixture of wonder and raw lust, and as she pulled off her dress, he removed his shirt and shorts.

She’d imagined what he’d look like naked; he was toned but soft, muscled, but not overtly so. She smiled as she raked her eyes over him, and when her eyes fell on his achingly hard cock her eyes opened wider and she licked her lips. This made his hips involuntarily thrust up towards her.

Sauntering up to his waist, she straddled him and sank slowly to her knees. She looked him straight in the eye and kissed him hard, pouring all her desire and longing into the kiss.

When she could no longer stand not having him in her, she raised herself to her knees and descended on his cock, his delicious hands grasping her waist.

They gasped in unison when she finally sank all the way down, and the feeling of being filled so completely, nearly toppled her over again.

As she slowly rose and sank on his magnificent member, he snaked one hand from her waist up to play with her left nipple. She tossed her head back, moaning in pleasure.

Just as she was about to come undone, he flipped them over and stroked into her over and over at an even deeper angle, hitting THAT spot every time while simultaneously grazing her clit with every thrust.

She was no longer merely moaning, she was screaming, clawing at him, the mat, anything she could. Just as she thought she’d pass out from pleasure, he latched on to her neck, sucking at her pulse point and they both came apart, convulsing and screaming.

For minutes afterwards, they could do nothing but lay there. Holding on to each other, hoping their heartbeats would calm down sometime this century.

He was still embedded in her and she could feel him softening a little, she kissed him slowly and said, with a teasing look in her eyes: “You were always emphasising the oral parts of our lessons; would you like me to prove that I’m still your star pupil…?”


End file.
